The present invention relates to the field of personal communication systems (PCS), and more particularly, to a method and system for assigning multiple directory numbers (DNs) to a PCS mobile telephone handset.
A personal communication system (PCS) network assigns to a user a base unit, a mobile telephone handset, and a telephone number (also referred to as a directory number) associated with the base unit and the handset. The portability of the handset is a central feature of the PCS network, where the handset communicates with switching systems within the PCS network and/or its base unit via a wireless interface. Accordingly, the user can initiate calls from and receive calls on a directory number when the handset is away from its base unit.
One limitation of the current PCS networks is that a user cannot initiate calls from and receive calls on more than one directory number using a single handset. Existing PCS networks assign only one directory number to each base unit and handset pair. If the user wishes to subscribe to more directory numbers, the user would have to purchase an additional base unit and handset pair for each additional directory number.
With advances in PCS technology and declining service and equipment costs, the number of users in PCS networks is increasing rapidly. Further increases are expected as the cost of placing and receiving calls in PCS networks decreases and approaches those of traditional wireline systems. With an increasing user base, the number of PCS network users who would have a need to subscribe to multiple directory numbers, for example one for home and one for the office, is increasing as well.
Existing PCS networks, however, are not designed to meet this increased demand for multiple directory numbers. As each user subscribes to more than one directory number, the advantages associated with the PCS networks, i.e., mobility of services, become less attractive to users because each user would have to carry or have access to multiple handsets in order to initiate calls from and receive calls on the directory numbers. Furthermore, the cost of purchasing an additional handset for each additional directory number can make subscribing to additional directory numbers economically less attractive to users.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method and system for assigning a plurality of directory numbers to a single mobile telephone handset in a PCS network. Accordingly, a user would be able to initiate calls from and receive calls on a plurality of directory numbers using a single handset.
The present invention comprises a method and a system for activating a directory number (DN) in a switching system from among a plurality of directory numbers assigned to a PCS mobile telephone handset by de-activating the current active directory number in the switching system, identifying an inactive directory number assigned to the handset, and activating the inactive directory number in the switching system. When a directory number is active, the handset can initiate calls from and receive calls on the directory number. However, the handset cannot initiate calls from and receive calls on an inactive directory number. In case of a call made to an inactive directory number, the switching system may direct the call to, for example, an automated voice mail module in the switching system.
The present invention further comprises a method and a system for activating a directory number in a PCS mobile telephone handset from among a plurality of directory numbers assigned to the handset by de-activating the current active directory number in the handset, selecting an inactive directory number in the handset, and activating the selected inactive directory number. Specifically, a user can select a directory number for activation by, for example, dialing a common directory number to access the home switching system corresponding to the desired directory number and entering the desired directory number from the handset. Alternatively, the user can select a directory number for activation by placing the handset on a base unit that has the desired directory number. After the user places the handset on the base unit, the handset activates the directory number corresponding to that of the base unit.
Numerous advantages accrue to methods and systems consistent with the present invention. For example, a user may initiate calls from and receive calls on a plurality of directory numbers using a single handset. Accordingly, the user can take better advantage of the mobility of the services provided by a PCS network. Furthermore, since the user is not required to purchase an additional handset for each additional directory number, the cost of subscribing to multiple directory numbers can be reduced.
The above desires, other desires, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred implementations when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.